Kariya Masaki
Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO, and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is also a defender for Raimon, and El Dorado Team 02. Background Not much about his past is known. Except that he is an orphan. Personality He appears to mostly mask his rude demeanor, and negativity towards others with a calm, timid, nice personality, similar to Fubuki Shirou. In other words, he is very good at deceiving people a lot. Yamana Akane even describes him to be scary looking. He also seems like a person that is scared very quickly, for example when he and Kurama found out that the Karakuri Heibayou were moving. His negativity can be compared to be the same as Fudou Akio's actions like making violent tackles, the only difference is that Kariya does not show his violent attitude all the time and mostly hides it. Though, when he tricks a person or teammate, just like how he tricked Kageyama Hikaru, his personality bears a similarity with Kogure Yuuya. He and Kirino Ranmaru also seem to develop a dislike or rivalry towards each other when they first meet. Later, he pretends to have a stomach ache so Kirino could go time travel instead of him, so they are nice to each other again. In a scene of the Inazuma Eleven GO Shine version of the video game, it can be seen that he talked to Kira Hiroto, and Midorikawa Ryuuji and has a lot of respect for the both of them. Appearance He has dark dull teal hair, and is at a normal height. He has sharp eyes with brownish gold irises. When wearing his soccer uniform, he tucks in his uniform. His hairstyle is quite similar to Hyoujou Retsuto's from the old Hakuren soccer club. He wears a goalkeeper uniform as a goalkeeper for the wood team in the second ending. In Jurassic Era, he wears a green brown shirt with gray lines, and without sleeves. In the shoes are green brown with a gray line too. In King Arthur's Era he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Abilities 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Kariya made his first appearance in episode 21 and he is a first year student at Raimon, most likely being a transfer student. He first appears at the school gate, glancing at Tenma and Aoi and smiling at them. Kariya later goes through an entrance exam for Raimon's soccer club. He seems friendly and kind at first, but during his test, he violently tackles Tenma on purpose and steals the ball from him. However, as Tenma and the rest of his teammates are oblivious to what he does and compliments Kariya on his speed and body balance, also Endou Mamoru saw this act, although he passed the test. In the match against the Akizora Challengers, he stole the ball as Kirino and another player of the opposing team was fighting over it. He intentionally kicks the ball out to the side, just as he did during his entrance exam, to which Kirino gets frustrated at. Later, during the game, he was able to block Koutei Penguin 2gou with his block hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. In episode 22, he replaces Shinsuke's position in the match and said he was a SEED, but it was simply a lie to wind up Kirino. He used Hunter's Net several times against Gassan Kunimitsu, but failed when they used their hissatsu tactic. In episode 24, he and Kirino managed to break through Tactics Cycle. Kira Hitomiko reveals that Kariya was brought to Sun Garden at the age of eleven and started to not trust anyone while he was there. It was shown that he wasn't good at naming hissatsu techniques for example he named Kattobi Defense (Dokkan Jump) in which, Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke laughed about it. In episode 25, he is shown to be making fun of Kageyama Hikaru because of his poor plays after he gives advices to him by saying that he shouldn't let his eyes off the ball when dribbling. Kageyama listened to his advice and eventually end up hitting his forehead on the goal post. Kariya is shown to be laughing about this matter and Kirino realized that it was Kariya who made Kageyama hit the goal post and later gives better advice to Kageyama. Kariya is shocked to see how Kageyama managed to improve his dribble just by listening to Kirino. Later, while Raimon is going to the stadium, Tenma asks him for a good name to his and Tsurugi's hissatsu tactic. When Kariya says "Run Run Running" a part of the team starts to laugh because they thought it was lame. In episode 26, he was the first one to realize how to run on Snowland Stadium's field after watching Yukimura, then he told everyone. He, along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Matsukaze Tenma used Double Wing but failed because their combination wasn't right. In episode 27, he used Hunter's Net to stop Yukimura's keshin hissatsu, Icicle Road, but it failed, though it lessened the amount of force going to the goal, to which Tenma was able to successfully catch it. In episode 29, he helps Tenma and Shinsuke in creating their hissatsu, Kattobi Defense, but still fails. He also sneezes after Midori says that Dokkan Jump sounds lame. He makes fun of them by kicking the ball too hard at them because they were ignoring him. At the start of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu, Kishibe passes through easily Kariya and Shinsuke. In episode 30, he used his hissatsu to block Taki Sousuke two times. Unlike Tenma and Shinsuke, he doesn't seem to be that surprised upon hearing Someoka's name. It is unknown either he was just used to hearing news similar to that or just the fact that he doesn't know Someoka. In episode 31, he used Hunter's Net to block Taki Sousuke again. He also did his new combination hissatsu with Shinsuke to block Taki Yoshihiko's shoot. In episode 32, he only appeared in a flashback. In episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen. He and his team were seen having difficulty in playing in the Pinball Stadium. In episode 35, after Amagi's Viva! Banri no Choujou was broken by Genei no Dalamanglass, Kariya tried to stop it with Hunter's Net, but he was unable to block it, lessening the force of the shoot and helping Sangoku catch the ball with Fence of Gaia. In episode 38, he tried to use Hunter's Net to block Sunshine Force but wasn't fast enough, failed and was sent flying with Amagi. In episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou not being able to play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In episode 41, he tried to stop Kurosaki by pushing himself in the air but the shot was too fast so he failed to stop the shot. In episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kirino but it failed and after that, he was seen lying on the ground. In episode 44, he used Hunter's Net and beat Godai Shingo's Seiei Hei Pawn W. At the end of the match, Raimon has won the finals with 5-4. He was seen happy with the rest of his team about their victory. He and his team tossed Tenma in the air and were seen celebrating their victory. In episode 46, he and Kageyama were running toward the soccer clubroom where all the soccer club members, managers, coach, trainer, advisor including Aki are watching the interview and flashback of everything that happened through the Holy Road. Kariya keeps on whinning about how Tenma was stiff and complains about why none of the KFC members admire him. Later on in episode 47, he was excited that Tominaga Jun came to their school and had even prepared a signing board for her. He pretends to be matured and cool despite the fact that he wanted the autograph so badly. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (Anime)' 'Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Anime)' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappears in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they have a practice match with the Earth Eleven and he then waves as the Galaxy Nauts Gou leaves and then realises that Shinsuke had disappeared. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' Quotes *You stink at this Relationships Kirino Ranmaru Kageyama Hikaru Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Trivia *His birthday is ???. *Kari (狩) means "hunting", which is pun on his hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. His English version name, "Cazador" means Hunter in Spanish. Similarly, in his dub name, "Aitor" means good fathers in Basque, which is ironic, as his father put him in the orphanage due to bankruptcy. *He faked being a SEED just to tease Kirino Ranmaru. *He has character songs titled Houkago Chemistry with Hikaru, Todoke! Yuujou no Eru with Shinsuke, Sayonara Kako no Ore with Tsurugi, and Itsuka no Hanashi with Sangoku. *He's a huge fan of Tominaga Jun. *In the second ending of Chrono Stone, he was seen wearing the goalkeeper uniform. *He is shown to be extremely afraid of snakes in episode 37. Torb makes a joke about it. *He is the only person in Shinsei Inazuma Japan without a Keshin. *His mugshot changes between the first and the second GO games, referencing his innocent and evil personalities. *In Inazuma Eleven GO Shine, it shows that in his past, his family had owned a company before going bankrupted, which is the reason why Kariya ended up at orphanage at 11 years old. This is the reason why Kariya acts like the way he does in the game and anime. His character is almost the same as Kogure Yuuya. *This is because of his mischievous personality, love for soccer, and the fact that he was also left by his parents. *He could be judged as worse than Kogure Yuuya as he used lies to turn people against each other as seen in episode 23. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yuki Tai *'English' : ??? :all information on Kariya Masaki came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kariya_Masaki Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males